Noticed
by iiHugglez
Summary: (Loki/OC, Post-Thor) Loki had piqued the interest of a girl and that girl wishes to pique his.
1. Chapter 1: Got You

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Marvel, therefore I do not own Thor and its characters.**

**A/N: My first fanfic of Thor. I hope I write the characters correctly. Feedback on that would be great.**

**Reviews = Motivation**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Got You**

Laughter and music filled the room. The whole of Asgard is celebrating another victor against evil.

A redheaded woman watched a particular person while the celebration is in effect - Loki. There he sat at the table with his brother, Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and a handful of people whose names she doesn't recall.

Thor shared stories and all of them would laugh, except him. Volstaag was stuffing his face with meat and everybody else's nose where in their drinks, except him.

Oh how he caught her attention, that God of Mischief.

He stood from the table and walked away – none of the others even notice him leave. He int over to the balcony seeming to be in deep thought.

She excused herself from the party she was with – clearly not really paying any attention to them. The urge to speak to the Prince took over and slowly, she walked over to where he was.

"My prince." She spoke curtsying.

He turned to look at her, his face only showed indifference.

Smiling playfully, the woman walked to his side, "In need of fresh air?"

"Yes." He answered bluntly looking at the stranger, "I also seek solitude."

"Well…" she said, feeling just a tiny bit embarrassed "aren't you tired of solitude?"

His eyebrows furrowed, clearly confused and maybe offended, "What do you mean by that?"

"I see you surrounded by such animated people…and yet you kept to yourself, and now you come here seeking solitude but…" The redhead stopped, realizing that she may have been meddling in his personal life.

_This wasn't a good idea. I should've not spoken to him._

"But what?" his voice was slightly raged. How dare this stranger speak to him in such manner?

_But your eyes are so sad._

"I apologize." She answered, avoiding his emerald eyes. In desperate need to change the subject at hand she added, "I only meant to ask, if your friends' stories do not amuse you is all."

He merely grunted.

"I am sure the God of Mischief has far more amusing stories."

For a second a smirk formed on his lips but he quickly took a sip of drink from the goblet of he held.

She waited for him to respond, "I do not wish to waste my time on idle chatter, especially to someone who is of no importance."

_How rude! 'Of no importance?'_

He turned to leave but the lady spoke – there's no way she's letting him go that easily, "You made it blue."

Stopping, he turned to her, obviously confused with what has been said.

"Your brother; you turned his hair blue." He smiled at the memory, "I heard that story and laughed my head off." She giggled.

He gave a light chuckle as he began walking back to the spot where he used to be.

_Got you._

"That was merely payback. He kept teasing me while I was reading."

"And you turned his hair blue for THAT?" She sighed gleefully bewildered.

He grinned, "I believe he deserved it. Also, the blue hair was actually quite an improvement."

"Is that so? I bet you got in a lot of trouble because of that."

"I'm the God of Mischief. What am I without trouble?" He boasted, "But! Unlike my brother, I am actually clever."

"Well, let's toast," She raised her goblet, "to your cleverness!"

He smirked and lightly tapped his cup to hers. They drank and ended in a fit of laughter.

"Wait a moment, isn't it rude not introducing yourself, especially to a prince?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, I apologize." With a sly smile, the woman answered, "Miura, my prince."

"It is the first time I've seen you in celebrations like this. Have you been here long?"

"Oh no. I just arrived three days ago. I've been staying at the inn near the market."

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far."

"I have. And the stories I've heard so far is amazing!"

"Are there more stories like the blue hair?"

"Unfortunately…no. I wish to hear more from the trickster himself."

He laughed again. How Miura adores his laugh.

"You much like to hear stories of my feat than to hear stories of my brother's or the warriors'?"

She shrugged, "It's practically all the same. All stories include stabbings, hammerings, or getting drunk."

He smiled, amused at her answer.

Loki said, "Actually, I-"

"Brother!" A voice interrupted us.

Frowning, Loki turned to his brother who was coming towards him.

Miura sighed, "I think it is time for me to depart. It was a pleasure speaking to you, my prince." With that she went on her way, a smile playing on her pink lips.

"Brother!" Thor, now standing beside him spoke. Realizing his brother had just spoke to a woman. "Now, who on Asgard is that?" He asked as he eyed her behind.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't."

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to get her to bed?" He asked, playfully nudging Loki's shoulder.

"I am not like you, dear brother. I do not wish to sleep with any woman who speaks to me."

"Well, then. I shall help myself." Thor was just about to chase after the girl when his brother spoke.

"What is it did you wish to say to me?"

"Oh, yes!"

Loki rolled his eyes yet again of his brother's foolishness.

"I was just to ask why you are out here instead of feasting with us. But I realize, now, the reason why."

"I hope that your curiosity was satisfied. Now, I shall depart."

"Haha! Good night, dear brother. I hope I didn't interfere in an important conversation."

How Loki wishes his brother isn't such a fool.


	2. Chapter 2: Elera

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, therefore, I do not own Thor and its characters.**

**A/N: I made a new world! Wynvare. I hope I'm doing this fic okay haha! Do please leave reviews.**

**_For every writer, reviews = motivation_**

** EDITED: 11/24/2013**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Elera**

Loki stared out off the balcony of his room. The grand view of Asgard did little to clear his thoughts of a certain woman whom he encountered during last night's festivities. He did not like the fact that his desire to conquer the woman was left unfulfilled due to his fool of a brother's terrible timing – he simply hated it when that oaf got in the way.

Picturing the woman one's more; his brows furrowed as he bit his lip. It is true she possesses a modest beauty and fine curves, but what Loki finds most memorable of her is her smile – an all-too familiar smile only worn by one with hidden intents. That smile on her lips kept appearing in his mind, as if mocking him.

The prince shook his head realizing he was merely over-thinking. He breathed the clean air deeply and then slowly exhaled – he needed to relax.

A smirk formed on his lips as an idea formed in his head. He knew what would relieve his mind's burdens: to erase this Miura's haughty smile and have her lips quiver as she screams his name in pleasure. Yes, why would he spend his precious time thinking of a meagre woman when he could easily triumph over her?

Loki trudged to his extravagant room and grabbed his fine cloak; he knew exactly where to go.

He walked with his nose in the air, ignoring the palace servants and giving little attention to the lords and ladies. He breezed over the crowd of people as he made his way to the inn Miura spoke of. Not one acknowledged him through the excursion – he cared little of it, he was used to it by now (or at least that's what he says to himself).

Once arriving at his aspired destination, he entered the trifling building with a look of disgust in his features. The dwelling homes drunken men and harlots.

Loki, upon seeing such a distasteful sight, turned to leave, but (surprisingly) a man noticed his presence.

"M-my prince" The man, who can be assumed as the owner of the inn, stammered in both fear and shock, "I-is there something you seek?"

The prince could only snort at the man's distress, "I seek a woman called Miura who is said to be staying here."

The old man thought frantically, not wanting to keep the dark-haired prince waiting. He answered nervously, "Er…n-no, my prince. I've never heard of the name."

Loki raised an eyebrow. _Clearly, this man is daft_. He spoke slowly as if speaking to someone mentally-challenged, "Are you certain? A woman – red hair, slightly short, arrived three days ago."

Again, the old man thought. "I apologize, my prince. But I, er…would remember a redheaded woman when I see one...s-sire."

Loki sighed exasperatedly. Daft. This man is daft. He is certain, absolutely certain, this is the inn Miura mentioned. This conversation is going nowhere. The prince turned his back to the old man and walked away knowing if he spends one more breath speaking to such fool would spoil his day further.

As he walked back to the palace, he was deep in thought. How could she not be there? Is he wrong about the inn? No. He is positive. He could not have just imagined her; he didn't have that much to drink that night and Thor saw her as well.

Finally, he reached his home – a grand palace, its floors polished and each corner possessed the most extravagant of beauty and the walls' carvings held only the finest of designs.

Once Loki stepped in the throne room, he's eyes widened at the sight.

There she is, Miura, speaking to his father and mother along with this man who seems to be her father for they have the same hair colour. They were laughing at something, not noticing his presence. _What is this woman doing here? And speaking to mother and father so nonchalantly?_

Curious, Loki coughed as he walked closer to the four.

"Loki!" His mother, Frigga, was the first to greet him. "I've been looking for you. They said you were at the market."

He eyed Miura before acknowledging his mother with a polite smile. Not wanting the redheaded lady to know that he was searching for her, he half lied, "I was just taking a stroll around town, mother."

Frigga looked at him curiously, surprised at her son's answer for it was unusual of him to go out of the palace walls without any real purpose.

The Great King Odin, father of Loki, did not give such notice for he cared little of his son's doings. Instead he went straight on to business, "What good timing you have, son. Meet the High Lord of Wynvare, Lord Sarin," Loki gave him a firm shake. "and his daughter, Lady Elera."

Both His eyebrows rose upon hearing a different name.

_Elera?_

The lady in front of him smiled playfully. You can only imagine the shock The God of Lies and Mischief felt upon knowing that someone was able to fool him successfully.

Loki eyed this Elera, as if he was seeing her for the very first time. Slowly, he took the Lady's hand, and without breaking eye-contact, he gave it a light kiss.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Loki." She smiled that playful smile of hers.

The prince could only stare at the lady. How could he have not foretold such a turn of events? How could a woman who was, at most, mediocre last night now be standing in the palace's throne rooms having an idle chat with the king and queen of Asgard? And this woman, she lied so…fluently.

Odin's gruff voice pulled the two back to reality, "They are to make a treaty with us. Wynvare bears the best metals and jewels as Asgard bears the best warriors."

"We hope to have a strong bond with Asgard" Lord Sarin's voice was deep and possessed a wise tone. "And my daughter is very fond of your land, your grace."

"Oh yes," Elera said joyfully. "It is very different here. A great deal of fascinating stories; I would love to hear more from the Asgardians." Her green eyes were locked on Loki's blue ones clearly reminding him of their first conversation.

Loki forced a gracious smile and then spoke complacently, "I do advise you to be careful Lady Elera. I have learned to not always believe what others say."

Elera laughed, "This coming from the God of Mischief, himself."

"Well," Frigga interjected as she sensed something intriguing happening between the two, "Why don't we leave you two to get acquainted. Loki, why don't you give, Elera a tour around the city?"

Loki was delighted with the idea. He wanted to speak with this woman alone, "Of cou-"

"Why not Thor?" Odin interrupted, "Thor knows more about the city. Loki spends most of his time either in his room or the library."

The prince frowned. How he hated that his father favoured Thor so much.

Elera noticed Loki's contempt. She knew well that people favoured Thor over him, as do his father; in a way, she knows how that feels. She is the only child Lord Sarin has and will ever have since her mother died of a sickness with that, since that day her father looks at her with a slight discontent (though he tried his best to conceal it) knowing he will never have a son.

The young lady spoke, "Oh! I would love to see your library, your grace. I have heard countless praises of Asgard's library."

The God of Mischief looked at the lady in surprise. _Passing up the opportunity of being with the charming Thor?_

Odin's expression is the same also having the same thought as Loki. "Really?"

"Oh yes, my king."

Sarin laughed, "It is true. My daughter adores books. I keep telling her to go out more; work on her combat skills."

She faked a smile. She wanted to leave immediately, "I'll excuse myself then." Elera curtsied then turned to Loki. "Shall we?"

It took a moment for Loki to respond for he was still surprised that she refused having Thor. He then gave a polite smile as well as a cunning look.

The two bowed to the three adults, and with there arms linked, they went on their way.

"They seem to get along well." Frigga smiled as she watched the two depart.

* * *

The two wandered the halls, finally alone.

Loki was the first to speak - he had a question he's been eager to ask, "So, Lady ELERA?"

The woman gave a soft laugh then answered matter-of-factly, "That was merely payback."

Letting out an amused gasp he responded, "Payback? For what?"

Elera's smile didn't fade as they conversed. "Obviously, for being rude to me."

"Rude?"

"_'I do not wish to waste my time on idle chatter, especially to someone who is of no importance.'_" She mimicked Loki, making her voice deeper and adding the arrogance he had when he said it.

Loki laughed all the while wondering who this woman is. He felt comfortable around her and it bemused him. Is it because he was hoodwinked by this woman? Is it her infectious smile? Is it because SHE was comfortable around HIM? He cared not the reason at the moment, "I didn't sound that pretentious!"

"Yes!" Her eyes were wide as well as her grin. _Is he oblivious of his bigheadedness?_ "Yes you did!"

Actually, Loki IS aware of his bigheadedness and he felt no shame of it, so shrugging, he said "Fine, I may have. The fault is not mine though."

"What?" she gasped laughing. _Funny…this man is actually funny._ "How is your pretentiousness not your fault?"

He looked at her smugly. "Majority of the time I am surrounded by fools."

"Ha! Pretentious!" She rolled her eyes teasingly.

The two smiled as they conversed animatedly. When, at last, they have arrived at their destination.

Elera smiled eagerly as she stood in front of the immense doors of the library. Loki watched her, his smug look not leaving his appearance. He bowed good-humouredly to the lady and then pushed the doors opened.

"It is AMAZING!" She exclaimed as she entered the room. The room was vast and contained what seems to be an infinite amount of shelves, and in those shelves, an infinite amount of literature.

"You think so?" Loki teased.

"Are you kidding me? The books…are countless!"

Elera sped towards the shelves and immediately scanned the spines of the books, her fingers running along each of them.

The prince saw the glint in her eyes as she skimmed through the collection. He found it refreshing to see another with an attentiveness for literature, "You like it?"

"I love it, my prince!" She beamed.

"'My prince'?" Loki queried with one brow raised. "Really now, Elera, obviously, we are well acquainted enough to no longer call each other by our titles."

She was taken aback by his words. _So we are well-acquainted now?_ What he said pleased the redhead.

She shrugged then smiled, "Okay…Loki."

He smiled hearing her say his name so casually and he is also glad to finally have someone not mentally-draining to talk to.

Elera took her time rummaging through the assortments, not knowing Loki watched her as she did. The prince thought of the night they first met; how average she seemed at that time...and now?

Then, something stuck him.

He recalled his musings early morning – how he wanted to conquer her. He thought for a moment, should he pursue his goal? Indeed, Elera is a good woman (so far), BUT she still played a trick on the God of Lies and Mischief, so it is only right for him to have his way this time. And maybe, they can still have their engaging relationship at the end of the day. Finally, he decide the two are alone, and what better way to melt a woman's heart than to make her feel they are the only two in the universe.

He made his decision.

Loki walked closer to Elera, sensing this, she spun around only to see him merely inches away from her; she had to tilt her head in order for them to have eye contact. Loki gave her a coquettish look.

At there closeness, they can hear each other breath as well as feel the heat coming out of their bodies. The prince's expression was subtle yet strong, enough to make shivers run down the lady's spine.

Though Loki was pulling her into temptation, Elera thought nothing of the prince's actions. Instead, she just stared into the prince's eyes. Just like last night…it held such sorrow.

The prince was about to say something alluring but Elera went first. Her words were almost a whisper, "Why such sorrow?"

Loki immediately took a step back from the lady and gave her a flabbergasted look. Utterly confused and slightly disappointed, he asked, "SORROW?" How could she mistake his look of seduction for SORROW?

"Yes. Sorrow." She answered nonchalantly, also confused that he found her words puzzling.

The man could only look at her in silence. _What made her say I possess 'such sorrow'? And why would I BE in sorrow?_ The truth is he knows it is true, but he denies it; for to be in sorrow is to be weak, meagre, and defenceless.

Elera guessed his thoughts correctly. Men are so full of pride – not wanting to show any signs of vulnerability. Perhaps he will open up to her some other day.

"Well…"She said breaking the quietness, "who wouldn't be in sorrow if one is surrounded by fools majority of the time, right?"

Somehow, Loki was relieved by her words. _It was merely a jest - _at least that is what he tells himself; they both know that short moment was a solemn moment. "Thank goodness you are no fool then."

"That's right." She smiled at him. "I'm no fool."

And Elera is definitely not.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations in the Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, therefore I do not own Thor and its characters.**

**A/N: I will start updating once a week now. I haven't decided yet where this story is going, so..yeah. Hehe!**

**I have a question though. I'm having a had time addressing titles. Do you call the Warriors Three Lords?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Conversations in the Morning**

Two days has passed since Loki and Elera spoke. Her father insists that she join conversations of politics and be at his side as much as possible.

Loki and Elera would smile and nod whenever they pass by each other at the palace halls.

It was a new day and the redhead spent the early morning looking out at the city over her balcony.

"My Lady." The lady's handmaiden called.

"Yes, Gili?" Elera answered not taking my eyes from the view.

"It is your father. He wishes to see you soon at the breakfast table."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to her and smiled, "Now, what robes should I wear?"

The two walked inside the room; Elera sat at her vanity while Gili went through her lady's wardrobe.

"Do you wish to wear Asgardian robes as usual for today, my lady?"

She thought for a moment then a sly smile formed on her lips, "Maybe I should wear my robes of Wynvare."

"Have you a specific one in mind, my lady?"

Turning to face her, Elera spoke, "Choose one for me, Gili."

She gave the handmaiden a wink and she got the message instantly. Gili smiled as she picked one out.

Seeing what she chose, the redhead grinned.

The dress was of dark blue and falls just to the floor; with a v-neckline it showed just the right amount of skin of the chest. The back had a profounder dip, exposing much of the back. The dress slightly shined being made from the finest silk of Wynvare.

It was simple, yet slick - very Wynvare.

For Wynvarians, it was the jewels that made the outfit. Turning to her vanity, Elera took out her favourite piece. It was a silver necklace and a sapphire heart donned as its pendant. She smiled as it shined beautifully.

Standing from her seat, Elera walked to the dressing screen and began undressing herself.

"Are you in need of assistance, my lady?"

"No, thank you, Gili. But can you tell my father I'll be there in a moment? You know how impatient he gets."

"Yes, my lady."

With that Gili left the room while Elera struggled to get off her dress.

_Curses, this Asgardian robes are always so hard to take off._

She frowned, regretting not asking Gili for help.

* * *

"Brother!" Thor's voice boomed as he entered the God of Mischief's room.

Loki cringed, and shut his book with much irritation. "Do you not know the concept of knocking, dear brother?"

Thor strode through the room and took a seat in front of his brother – Loki merely rolled his eyes at his brother's arrogance.

"Do not be so sour, dear brother. It is a fine morning!" he said with a laugh.

"It is a fine morning. It surprises me that you are actually awake, knowing you have gotten yourself embarrassingly drunk, yet again, last night."

Thor laughed again, "Dear, brother, no need to be so stiff! You fail to see the joys of being drunk."

"Correction, I do see the joys of being drunk. But unlike you, I possess discipline."

Thor sighed. "Well, brother. I'm merely here to ask you to join us for breakfast." Standing, he added, "I heard the lovely Lady Elera would be joining us. They say she is quite the beaut."

Loki watched the blonde as he left. "Oh, really?"

He smiled to himself.

_Maybe I should escort the lady myself._

* * *

Loki went to Lady Elera's room and noticed the door was opened.

He peaked in the room.

Feeling a presence, the lady called, "Gili! I sense you are there?"

Little did she know it was actually the God of Mishchief.

He entered the room searching for Elera, accidentally knocking a small table.

He cursed under his breath.

"Thank goodness you're there Gili! I started to wonder if you have forgotten me."

Loki spotted Elera's silhouette at screen, clearly, she was undressing.

He was about to speak of his presence but Elera spoke first.

"Did you spot that Asgardian servant boy you find attractive? I will not have you having a romance with one unless I have successfully formed a romance with MY Asgardian boy."

Loki raised an eyebrow, now intrigued, he didn't speak. _Her Asgardian boy? _He will not admit it, but he also quiet enjoyed watching the Lady's silhouette, her curves very evident.

"I do hope I get his attention with what I'll wear today." she giggled. "I am worried though…he is clever."

_Who is she talking about? Clearly, not Thor._

"What do you suppose I should say if he asks why I chose to wear Wynvarian clothes today? I will die of shame if he knows that I am putting such effort to just catch his attention."

Loki swallowed a lump on his throat, not knowing how to respond.

"Gili?"

Just at that moment, the handmaiden entered the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Prince Loki in the room. Loki did the same, and immediately gave her shushing gesture.

Frazzled, Gili spoke, "M-my lady?"

"Are you daydreaming? I was seeking advice."

Gili and Loki exchanged a silent conversation.

_Do not tell her I am here._

_What do I do, my prince?_

_Answer her._

"Er…what of, my lady?"

"What should my response be if he should ask why I choose to wear Wynvarian robes today?"

"Why not use the mystery card, my lady?"

Elera giggled, "Oh yes! He loves mystery. Why should he ask anyway, right?"

"Y-yes, my lady"

Loki gave Gili a grateful nod. As he left the room, he wondered who this Asgardian boy she is so fixated on.

Now fully dressed, Elera and Gili walked to the dining hall.

Elera couldn't help but notice how her servant was strangely silent. Yes, she is a quiet girl, but it seems like she was hiding something.

"Gili?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Something seems to bother you."

She shook her head, "It is nothing, my lady. I thank you for your concern."

The lady frowned. She does not like it when they kept secrets from each other – she was her confidant after all.

Elera was about to say something but she realized they have already reached our destination.

"My daughter!" Father greeted. "Take a seat, we have been waiting for you."

She curtsied as she entered, smiling at each person present – King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Thor, Loki (how dashing he always looks!), Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three.

Loki eyed her as she entered.

How enchanting she looked.

Her dress swayed as she walked and her bare skin made him all the more curious as to what she was hiding. Her red hair placed in a complicated braid rather than it letting it fall like she usually wears it. Her Sapphire necklace gave her a more mysterious vibe as she already has with the sly smile she gave him.

Father spoke as his daughter took a seat between him and Lady Sif, "I see you are wearing robes of Wynvare."

"Just felt like it is all." She smiled.

"Lady Elera," Thor spoke, giving her a handsome smile, "it is a pleasure that you are joining us this morning."

She giggled, not noticing the frown that formed on Loki's lips. "Charming, are we?"

"I try to." Thor chuckled.

We began to feast and then Frigga spoke. "Have you enjoyed your stay so far, Elera?"

"Yes, I have. I wish to look around more." She said giving a look to my father.

He understood what his daughter meant. He knows he has kept her from going outside, instead he insists for her to join him in political converse.

"Well," Father said, "I shall relieve you from politics, dear daughter. But I wish that you are escorted at all times."

Elera frowned. _He treats me like a child!_ "I am sure I'll be just fine, father."

"Pardon her." He said, talking to Odin, "She is as stubborn as her mother." He laughed.

Lady Sif spoke, "Can she not defend herself?"

"Yes, but she is not as skilled as you, young lady." Elera rolled my eyes. It bothered her that they speak as if she wasn't there. "She prefers to read and settle things with diplomacy."

They all laugh, except for Loki and Queen Frigga.

"I do not believe that violence is the only answer, father." Elera retorted.

Sarin chuckled, "You see. She knows so little."

She bit my tongue, fighting back the urge to snap.

"When a sword is pointing at your face, words will not save you." Lady Sif said.

"Unless you have a trick up your sleeve." Elera winked.

Loki smiled while the female warrior grimaced. It was obvious that Elera irritated her as much as she irritated Elera.

"A trickster, I see." Odin said, frowning slightly.

Sarin laughed, "I don't know were she got it."

"Then we should keep Loki and Elera away from each other" Fandral laughed. "What schemes they will bring if these two were paired up."

The Wynvarian woman smiled slyly, "You shall be our first victim, Lord Fandral"

The table filled with laughter.

Loki and Elera exchanged mischievous looks.

_The truth is, my first victim shall be you, Loki._


End file.
